Sexy Cupcake
by 00Boo
Summary: Everyone decorates cupcake for Morgan's birthday, but Reid isn't saying which one he made. Short. Morgan/Reid


Title: Sexy Cupcake  
Author: 00Boo  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing(s): Morgan/Reid  
Rating: T  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms used. This is just for fun!

Notes: Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about this! I wrote this months ago during the uproar about Shemar's birthday cupcakes. In case any of you didn't hear about it, Gubler tweeted a picture of a cupcake with a picture of (very shirtless) Shemar along with, "Happy Birthday, Shemar!", and the fangirls went a little bit crazy. So, that's where the idea came from. Seriously, though, I don't really like it, but I'm not about to rewrite it. I've got no more inspiration. I hope you enjoy it, anyway!

00000

They had made him cupcakes. _Cupcakes_ of all things. Well, Garcia had been to one to actually make them, decorating a few and leaving to rest to be attacked by everyone else.

The girls were enthusiastically pointing out the pictures they had put on top, most of them 'family photos' as they called them, taken during holidays or other relaxing occasions where there were no upcoming cases. When he questioned them about the _school pictures, _they cut themselves off mid-ramble (something about an over sized Christmas sweater, with matching picture in Prentiss' hand) and pointed at Garcia, who was quietly ogling said pictures.

"Baby Girl..."

She smirked at him in triumph and went back to looking at the pictures without a word. Hotch and Rossi, who had been quietly watching the activity, took one look at Morgan's shocked face and laughed loudly, the cheerful atmosphere finally getting to them.

"Careful, Derek, if you question her too much, who knows what pictures she'll dig up!", Prentiss added, and Garcia's smirk grew.

"She's right. I'd be careful Birthday Prince, or you might just find baby pictures all over the office tomorrow!"

"Hey, now. No need to be so harsh!"

"Or what, you'll _spank_ me? No way are you getting out of this one, we both know they're just empty threats!"

A new bout of laughter, and soon everyone was chatting quietly again, the pictures making a pile on the side of the table as the cupcakes were eaten. Hotch reached for a cupcake on the far side of the table, looking absolutely ridiculous.

Morgan looked around contently, relaxed and at home with the people that he considered his family. The cupcakes were his only gift, and he was glad. He hated to be bombarded with expensive things that he didn't need.

Penelope passed again, singing "Happy Birthday to you..." under her breath. Despite his protests, his mind decided that it liked the song, and he began to sing it under his breath.

"Happy Birthday to me..."

He picked up a cupcake and turned to throw the liner in the trash.

"Happy Birthday to-"

And as it turns out, looking at the trash can left him looking directly at Reid's desk. Reid was currently _sitting_ at said desk. Alone.

It only took a few short strides and Morgan was at his side, leaning casually on the desk and shoving the cupcake into his line of vision. Reid jumped backwards, nearly falling out of his chair. 

"Pretty Boy..."

Reid looked up, a shy look on his face. The long curls that were usually tucked behind his ears were gone, cut away. Morgan wasn't quite sure how he felt about this.

"C`mon, Kid, join the 're hair looks fine."

Reid's posture visibly relaxed, and he looked up sheepishly, letting Morgan pull him out of his chair and wrap an arm around his shoulders as they walked.

"So, Kid, did you decorate any cupcakes for me?", Morgan teased, ruffling Reid's new haircut.

When Reid, however, blatantly ignored the question, Morgan found himself wearing Garcia's smirk.

"Oh, you did, Pretty Boy? Care to tell me which one?", he found himself looking at the back of Reid's head.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out,", a flirtatious wink and he was gone.

00000

The lights were dimmed as everyone filed out, yelling out final birthday wishes and taking their pick of cupcakes to bring home (Morgan had insisted that they take whatever they wanted).

When Reid was finished with any stray paperwork that he absolutely _needed_ to get done, he slung his bag over his shoulder, shuffling towards the door with a hurried, "Happy Birthday!".

Morgan, however, had other plans.

"Hold up!"

Reid stopped obediently, his back rigid.

Morgans steps grew louder, and Reid's nails dug deeper into his palms. He squeaked in surprise when suddenly Morgan was pressed against his back, an arm snaked around his chest, and a very plain chocolate cupcake in his hand, a picture face down in the frosting.

Morgan's other hand came around to lock Reid more firmly against him and slowly peel the picture up. On it was a very shirtless Derek Morgan in a 'sexy pose'.

In his most seductive voice, Morgan purred, his chest rumbling through Reid's sweater, "Like what you see?"

Reid's face burned red. 


End file.
